


Neither the Time nor Place

by Comicfan



Series: Jason Todd/Artemis of Bana-Mighdall Challenge [1]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, One-Sided Attraction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicfan/pseuds/Comicfan
Summary: Jason tries not to think about what it means to return to Qurac or the possibility that he has feelings for a certain Amazon.





	Neither the Time nor Place

**Author's Note:**

> I don't feel one way or the other about the pairing but this challenge interested me. It was just so different the other pairings I've written before. I was given a number of options including tropes to use but I also liked the idea of Jason just having a crush on her. Sorry I couldn't come up with anything for the tropes. If I can think of ideas for them I might do them. This is all I have for now.
> 
> Akila/Artemis mentioned but not a big part because of the point of view.

Taking a deep breath Jason mentally prepared himself for the trip to come once more. Going over his plans even as he triple checked his gear. Bizarro sat on the floor in front of the sofa with his knees tucked under his chin. He was engaged in some family movie Jason had never seen with catchy songs he knew would be stuck in his head. Every now and then the big guy would respond to the film with a chuckle or a comment. Satisfied that Bizarro was distracted by his entertainment Jason armed himself with the sheathed All Blades and idly started toying with his equipment to cover up his pre-mission jitters.

Nervous habits from his Robin days never truly went away. Most of the time he hid it well from others and only those that knew him well picked up on the tells. His new teammates hadn't figured out how shook up Jason was getting over going to Qurac yet. A fumble with a glass after a recurring nightmare had almost clued them in. But luckily both of his fellow Outlaws had been too preoccupied to notice. Artemis with her distress over the Bow of Ra and Bizarro over the wonders around him. A lack of control over himself never sat well with Jason. Not when it was seen as a weakness and not when he needed to be focused on a mission.

Glancing up at the sound of a door squeaking open he caught Artemis examining her sword with a frown. For once her hair was worn loose and the sight made his breath catch. Her fingers pressed to the blade as she continued to inspect the weapon for flaws. Ducking his head down Jason took another cleansing breath that had nothing to do with returning to the country where he died. He felt like an idiot and if Artemis knew what he was thinking she'd probably agree.

Having a crush never ended well for him and it definitely wasn't the right time for it. They had to get her Bow of Ra out of dangerous hands. Artemis was completely focused on the mission and she'd lose even more respect for him if she suspected the truth.

 _It's kind of pathetic, right?_ He thought turning over his helmet.

These feelings had come on suddenly as his respect for Artemis grew. She was amazing he just didn't know why he felt so strongly when she still had such skill at getting on his nerves. While he could be friends with someone that would go out of their way to annoy him being attracted to someone like that was odd. There was a lot he didn't know about her. Artemis knew less about him and he doubted she'd be impressed. A former kid sidekick that was murdered, resurrected and became a thorn in his mentor's side? What woman would find that attractive? Not that Jason could think of anything in general that would impress her.

 _Face it Jason, like everyone else in your life you're beneath her._ Jason mused staring at his helmet and giving his reflection a mocking smirk. _Six feet beneath them to be exact._

The clock seemed impossibly loud as it ticked away. Naturally he had come to hate the sound but he had learned to tune it out. Usually with other background noises although the cartoon Bizarro watched wasn't helping this time. Not when he was so tense with his mind was already on the past. Screwing his eyes shut he tried to calm the growing panic he felt building as time drew closer to their trip. In the past few nights sleep was never found without a haunting laugh leaving him in a cold sweat. Questions Jason feared learning the answers to lingered in the back of his mind. Much like his experiences with death and resurrection they too went unspoken. Was he even human any--

_This isn't about you, he reminded himself. It's about her. Artemis needs to go to Qurac and you promised you'd help her._

"Do you really think it's a good idea to have Bizarro carry us to Qurac?"

The exasperation in Artemis' voice brought Jason back to the present. He blinked as her image was suddenly right in front of him. How long had he been trapped in his own head? He hadn't noticed her movements.

"You want to tell him no? Be my guest."

Artemis glared. It wasn't a new sight especially when it was aimed at him. Only a couple of days ago she had shot him a look that would have stopped Flash in his tracks. All because Bizarro had broken the remote when Jason was out. Not even Artemis could yell at a pouting Bizarro. The clone was mostly seen as Jason's responsibility anyway and she thought they'd learn restraint by now. Much to his amusement Bizarro had tried to defuse the situation with a knock knock joke. She had left without a word and had not been in the mood to hear the rest. Jason wasn't sure if Artemis could smile anymore, not that she had any reason to recently. Her mission was dire and Jason always suspected he was poor company. Lack of real friends growing up kind of led him to that conclusion.

"We'll get your bow back, Artemis."

Her gaze softened at the mention of the bow. "I can't allow it to be used like...I can't allow it to happen again."

She looked so miserable that Jason found himself instinctively reaching out to comfort her before he could stop himself. His hand only touched hers briefly, long enough to give a small squeeze.

"We'll have your back." He promised.

"Red Him and Bizarro will be good teammates, Red Her." The clone declared looking pleased with himself. "Me will make battle cry."

"I don't think that will be needed Bizarro but thank you."

Bizarro shrugged not seeing the affection in her eyes that was at odds with her dry response. Jason had used the distraction to will his hands to clean his guns. The one that had touched Artemis' callus palm still tingled. As much as he claimed that he was a loner at heart there were many times he was forced to admit--to himself--that it wasn't true. Positive physical touch was rare and it usually had a powerful affect on him. Maybe because he was so touch starved. Shaking off that thought he found himself pondering the Amazon again.

Jason had always felt more comfortable around and protective towards women. Not that Artemis needed him for anything but sometimes he felt to urge to reassure her that everything would be okay. There were times when the burden of her responsibility seemed to weigh heavily on her. Artemis' eyes would be distant as she lingered on past regrets. Jason now knew it had to do with Akila and Artemis doubting whether she made the right choice. There was only a few times Jason had made contact with her. The time when he tried to reason with her when fighting against Black Mask which had pissed her off. The recent hand squeeze which she hadn't acknowledge.

And then there was the shoulder clasp after she had destroyed a punching bag. That had happened after they learned of a certain General in Qurac. The red head had allowed it though she raised an eyebrow at the display. Artemis herself had been more physical with him more often than not manhandling or pushing him to the side to get into a room. It had only taken her a couple of days to stop which he supposed was pretty quick. Bizarro still causally threw Jason over his shoulder to watch TV. Baby steps were needed with Bizarro to get him to realize he needed to tone it down. This wasn't the case with the Amazon as Artemis still seemed to be somewhat undecided on what sort of person Jason was. Talking about Akila had been the first step towards real friendship.

"Me know! We be Outrageous Outlaws!" The big guy looked proud of himself.

_Maybe it was a mistake to get him comics._

"No Bizarro. We won't be calling ourselves that." Artemis' voice sounded irritated and just a little tired.

The clone made a disappointed sound then grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "then Red Her wouldn't get codename. See if me care."

Much to Jason's surprise Artemis chose to sit next to him rather than return to her training. Placing her sword on the table she began to sharpen it. His thoughts only got as far as "beautiful" before returning to cleaning his guns. The attraction had happened so abruptly he couldn't pinpoint where it had begun. She had always been gorgeous Jason just hadn't dwelled on it this much before. Probably because Artemis delighted in giving him crap which in its self was pretty distracting. Yet Jason had grown to admire and respect her more each day.

Learning about Akila had only heightened these feelings. That story highlighted her dedication and proved there was more to Artemis than being a badass warrior. Despite regretting her actions she had shown a strength Jason didn't think himself capable of. It hadn't helped that he had found himself staring into her eyes and been stunned at how green they were. Most didn't know that green was his favorite color. Before he met Poision Ivy or had been dunked into the Lazarus Pit he had associated it with a peaceful life. Lush grassy fields that seemed like paradise for a kid from Crime Alley. Those green eyes sparkled when the light hit them just so reminding Jason why he liked that color in the first place.

"At least you're preparing."

Whether it was a pointed comment directed at Bizarro not preparing, sarcastically criticizing Jason or it held some other meaning he couldn't say. Artemis' voice held no emotion to hint at her intent.

"Do you even have a plane in mind?"

Jason found himself nodded despite knowing she wasn't looking at him.

"Yeah. It won't be missed." He murmured making sure to keep his gaze on the weapon before him.

She grunted then ran her finger over the blade again. Artemis was a true warrior, one he'd wager could stand toe to toe with just about anyone. A battle with Wonder Woman would be epic, the way she fought was just so unreal. She was amazing even if she still found ways to make him feel like a fool.

"Most things aren't until their gone." The warning sounded harsh but Artemis' face held sorrow and regret. She must have been thinking of Akila again.

Jason suspected the relationship had been deeper than Artemis said. During their talk at the bar she couldn't keep her emotions bottled up. None of that was really proof but Jason usually had good instincts.

"I'm sure she knew..." He trailed off unsure if she wanted to open up more.

Artemis shrugged, "I'll never know if I made the right call, Jason. Akila will never get a second chance. She deserved better than she got...I know that. Now because I failed to keep the Bow safe this nightmare will never end. Others will needlessly suffer."

She dropped the sword which harshly clattered onto the table. Jason followed her lead giving up the pretense as well.

"Second chances don't always pan out like we want." He was still struggling with his own second chance and knew he still had a long road ahead of him. "And sometimes we can only make the call needed in the heat of the moment. Akila was a warrior like you, I'm sure she understood."

"No one besides Akila knows for sure." With a sigh Artemis rose and headed towards the bathroom.

The restlessness must have been affecting her too. Glancing at the sword he could tell it was sharp to the touch already. It was also likely that like him Artemis had been ready to go hours ago. And just like him returning to Qurac was something she was dreading.

"Why he not tell her?" Bizarro asked out loud as he watched his movie. When he saw Jason watching him the clone looked to him for answers. "Me am confused."

"Me too big guy." Seeing that Bizarro was expecting more Jason elaborated. "Sometimes it's neither the time or place."

"Why not, Red Him?"

"He might not be ready." He answered simplifying his own answer which Bizarro accepted although he looked more than a little disappointed.

The cartoon character gave his own reason for not being with the girl. As for Jason he didn't see the point in telling Artemis he was attracted to her. Other than it obviously being ill advised given the current circumstances with the Bow? The odds of her being interested didn't seem to be in his favor. She might respect him more (which was questionable at times) but Artemis didn't seem to take him too serious. What would a woman like her find appealing about him?

Jason never thought he was particularly handsome no matter receiving claims to the contrary. No one ever really saw him as heroic. He was half convinced Artemis would be pissed off if she knew. She had already threatened him when they left the bar after all. Though he could also see her pitying him. Why risk things between them for something that would never happen?

The door opened revealing Artemis had put her hair up. Retrieving her sword she gave it a twirl while Jason placed his guns into their holsters. He put the helmet over his head and snapped the latches into place. The timer she set rang making Jason flinch but it served it's purpose in alerting Bizarro that it was time to go. The clone gave Pup Pup a tiny pat on the head with his giant forefinger promising to return soon. An old board snapped under his weight and Jason's mind went back to a warehouse. A place he had gone looking for acceptance only to find a painful death instead. Then he was back to the present being held against a large chest with Artemis next to him rolling her eyes.

"We team, Reds ! We strong together!"

"Not if you crush us, big guy." Jason muttered weakly.

"Sorry!" They were placed back onto their feet. "Me excited."

"I'm glad someone is." Artemis sighed. "Come on."

Jason knew he wouldn't tell them what Qurac meant to him on this trip. In truth he didn't know if he ever would much less if he could. For now that didn't matter nor did his feelings. Neither mattered in this time or place. This was about Artemis not him and he would be there for her.

Jason had once promised himself no one else would die alone in Qurac if he could help it. And if he died again this time at least it'd be a more meaningful death.

**Author's Note:**

> Green has been mentioned as Jason's favorite color as Bruce informed Cassandra Cain of this when they visited his grave. Back in DET #790


End file.
